


The Lost Ones

by A_Passive_Aggressive_Turkey



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reference to Canon Murder, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, reference to canon suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Passive_Aggressive_Turkey/pseuds/A_Passive_Aggressive_Turkey
Summary: After the events of the Season 4's finale, Logan is greeted by some old faces and begins to come to terms with his new reality.





	The Lost Ones

At first, all that there is the ringing. A sharp thudding that enlightens him to that fact that he is still something and when he opens his eyes all he can see is white. Great, bright, blinding light that should sting his eyes but instead it feels warm, welcoming, like crawling into bed after a long day. With a sigh, he sinks back down into whatever it is that he’s lying on, not quite ready to face what he knows deep down has happened.

“Well, that was dumb.” A voice announces. No such luck on avoiding this any longer then.

Logan’s eyes open again, to be greeted for the first time in many years by the teenage face of his first love. “Lilly.” He breathes out not quite believing the sight in front of him.

“Who else would it be Doofus?”

Ignoring her reply, Logan’s mind, or whatever he is now, starts to connect the dots of how he’s here, with Lilly. “I’m dead aren’t I.’ It’s not a question, he knows.

Lilly gives him a sad smile, an amount of empathy he wasn’t sure she was capable of. He looks away from her, unable to process. Any of it.

They're standing on what appears to be a beach, in fact, it looks just like the one right outside the little house he and Veronica share, the one he’d take Pony for walks on, where he’d meet Dick to surf. He turns looking desperately for that little blue house, maybe if he could find it he could find some way back to his life, back to Veronica.

“Stop it, you can’t go back Logan.” Lilly’s face appears in front of his again but he pushes past her, he had to get back.

“Logan.” It wasn’t Lilly’s voice this time that called to him, it was his mother’s.

“Oh hi Mom, great this being dead thing isn’t it? Can totally see why you chose it.” He turned back to face the two of them but they're sad, pitying faces had him closing his eyes, not wanting their sympathy. “I want to go back.”

Lynn rushed towards him, cupping his face with her hands making him jerk back before settling into the maternal warmth that had been absent from his life much longer than his mother had. “Oh Logan, I know, I know you want to go back, I wanted to go back as soon as I arrived here but we can’t.”

“We can show you how to watch over everyone left behind though.” Lilly chimed in again.

Logan pulled away from his mother at the suggestion. “Yes, I want to see.” 

“Logan, you should know, it can be hard you see the people you love right after, while they're still grieving.” Logan cringed at his mothers comment remembering his own insistence that his mom was still alive, knowing now how she wanted to reverse her choice and come back to him, he knew to see him like that must have killed her, if she hadn't already killed herself.

“I still want to see, I need to see her.” 

Lynn nodded, unsurprised at her son’s determination. “Very well.” She reached out her hand to take his, Lilly joined them taking his over hand and they walked along the beach until it started to dissolve around them, turning back into the blinding light before growing substance again but taking the form of Keith’s living room.

The still form of his wife greeted him from the sofa, she had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and was clutching a steaming mug as if she life depended on it. Her eyes, while damp and bloodshot weren’t producing any more tears, instead she seemed only interested in some undeterminable spot on the wall across from the couch.  
Without a second thought, Logan rushed towards her hoping to bring her some sort of comfort but a barrier stopped him just an inch away from her. A huff of frustration came from him as he dropped down to his knees beside her.

Lilly’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. “If you visit her while she’s sleeping you’ll be able to speak to her.”

“Does it get easier?” He didn’t know exactly what he was asking about, being dead, being forcibly removed from the people most important to him, the afterlife in general.

“You get used to it.” Was his mother’s reply, he could get used to it, he’d gotten used to a lot of terrible situations in the past, why would this one be any different?

A small whine to his left took his attention.

“What is it Pony?” Veronica’s voice asked, her gaze turning away from the spot on the wall to look at their dog but Pony wasn’t paying attention to Veronica, she was looking right at Logan.


End file.
